


[Podfic] Choosing Anger

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, Cover Art, Download Available, Fanart, Gen, My First Podfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's story. A podfic of Choosing Anger by <span></span><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.dreamwidth.org/"><b>sheafrotherdon</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Choosing Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choosing Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401703) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded for the [Performance Anxiety Challenge](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/tag/c:+performance+anxiety) at [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/). Art by me.

  


**Stream:** (00:05:28)  


[Download mp3 here](http://bit.ly/LYqEUO) (direct link, 4.99MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely new to podfic and Audacity, so any tips, tricks, or advice would be greatly appreciated. Please e-mail them to lady[dot]krysis[at]gmail[dot]com.


End file.
